


Let's Make It Until Dawn

by wuwu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Injury, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Until Dawn - Freeform, Until Dawn AU, trans!Jack, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with Ryan, Jeremy, and Matt inviting their friends over for a weekened out in the mountains. But when a prank goes wrong and Jeremy and Matt are declared missing, things only go south from there.<br/>Ryan invites the rest of the crew back a year later, insisting on partying to move past the bad memories. It's a good idea in hindsight, but then there's some killers involved and these weird creatures and another big prank gone wrong and suddenly it's not all fun and games anymore.<br/>(an Until Dawn AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make It Until Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic will end me with all the butterfly effects and choices like i dont even have the game why am i doing this

Are they being too harsh? Probably. Are they going to stop? Absolutely not.

Jack grins to herself as she skips over to the marble counter, gently placing the note on it as she clears out the various beer bottles scattered around. She makes sure the note is easily accessible and sticks out, a crowd of bottles making it apparent something was placed on the counter.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually did this,” Ray laughs in disbelief. He claps his hands together as he looks around at Gavin, Geoff, and Jack.

“Shh, shh,” Jack whispers as she points over at Ryan and Lindsay, both passed out on stools with their faces pressed against the counter. “Don’t wake them up.”

“Oh, so waking them up is worse than playing this… This stupid bloody prank on Jeremy?” Gavin cries out, arms waving wildly in the air before they settle on resting on his hips.

“Oh come on,” Jack sighs. “He deserves it and you know it.”

“It’s not his fault he has a huge crush on Geoff-”

“Jeremy’s been making the moves on him,” Jack interrupts. “I’m just looking out for Ray.” She purses her lips as she raises her hand, index finger lifting in the air as if to prove her point. She quickly turns and skips towards the door, leaving no room for Gavin to protest further.

“Just because he’s class Prez doesn’t mean he belongs to everyone,” Ray states, following Jack out the door. “Geoff is my man.”

“Hey, Ray,” Geoff calls out, rolling his eyes as he follows the girls out the kitchen. “I’m not anybody’s man.”

“Whatever you say, darling!” Ray smiles at him. He grabs Geoff’s hand and follows Jack to where they have everything set up. Geoff looks uneasy as he follows along, but as Ray presses up against his side he relaxes into the touch and walks with light footsteps.

Gavin heading up the stairs is just barely visible in the corner of Geoff’s eye, and he blocks out his shouts for Jeremy as they continue to one of the guest rooms. _He’s just overreacting,_ he thinks.

They walk into the guest room, now followed by Michael and Meg, before getting into their hiding spots. Meg darts into the closet in the far left of the room, crouching down in the dim lighting before giggling to herself. Michael isn’t far behind, moving to the dresser next to the closet before he grabs the selfie stick stashed inside. He grabs his phone out of his pocket before attaching it to the stick, opening up his camera before stuffing himself inside and closing the door. Ray makes his way under the bed, holding himself up with his elbows as he stares at Geoff’s shoes slowly pacing around the room. Jack scoots in under the bed not long after, quietly snickering as she gets comfortable on her elbows as well.

“Ah, he’s here,” Ray whispers. “Shh, shh.” He grins as the sound of footsteps grows nearer and nearer and turns into the twisting of an old door knob.

“Geoff?” Jeremy calls out. He’s holding a candle in one hand as he walks through the house, repeating Geoff’s name as he walks along the creaky floorboards. There’s no sound coming from anywhere in the house, everything dead quiet as he makes his way to the closest guest room from where the note was placed. He presses his ear up against the wood of the door, hearing the scuffle of feet before twisting the knob and opening the door. “Geoff? It’s Jeremy,” he says as he shuts the door behind himself, placing the candle on a side table before spotting him in the middle of the room.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Geoff grins. “You came.” He takes a few steps toward the teen before stopping himself, clasping his hands in front of his thighs.

“I, uh, got your note,” Jeremy says with a small smile.

“I’m assuming this isn’t a rejection, right?” Geoff jokes.

“Oh, uh, no, no,” Jeremy laughs. He shakes his head as his fingers move to toy with the hem of his t-shirt. “I was, uh, curious to see where this was going, actually.”

“Well, maybe we can start with a little, y’know,” Geoff offers with a shrug, “making out, and see where it goes from there.” He gives a coy smile to the shorter teen, biting his lip as the other nods and moves to shimmy out of his shirt.

“Yeah, yeah, we can do that,” Jeremy nods. He begins to lift up the bottom of his shirt, letting out a quiet, breathy laugh when he hears the “Oh, hell yes,” from Geoff. He’s got it up to his nipples before he hears a snicker from beneath the bed.

“Oh my god, he’s taking his shirt off,” Jack scoffs. She covers her mouth with her hand quickly afterwards, realizing she probably just blew their prank.

Jeremy quickly brings his shirt down, crossing his arms over his chest as he crouches down a bit to see Ray and Jack hidden beneath the bed. “What? Oh, oh my god,” he chokes out.

Meg pops out from her hiding spot behind the shutter door of the closet, a grin barely suppressed by the purse of her lips visible on her face. Michael pops out as well, selfie stick extended and in hand as he records them with a cackle.

“Michael?” Jeremy asks, eyes squinting to see him in the dark. His face falls as he realizes that almost everybody is in the room with him, watching him pounce on the idea of being with Geoff. “What are you doing here?” He’s looking at Michael, addressing him, but he’s hoping that anyone at this point will answer his question.

“Jeremy!” Gavin swings the door open, glad he walked in so soon after all the noise started happening.

“Jeremy, I’m sorry, man,” Geoff says. He ignores Gavin barging into the room, mostly because he should’ve listened to the lad and doesn’t want to feel too guilty about it, but also partly because he actually feels remorse for even trying to go through with a prank as bad as this. God, he really was an idiot to listen to Ray and Jack. “This all got out of hand, it wasn’t supposed to go like this.”

“Jeremy, hey, hey, hey,” Gavin mutters, to the teen. He tries to block out Geoff and the laughs from the rest of the crew, desperately trying to get through to his friend with all the commotion going on. “Don’t.... Look… It was-”

But Jeremy doesn’t let him finish as he darts out of the room, running out and as far away from them as possible.

“Just a stupid prank,” Gavin sighs as he watches Jeremy run through the door. His voice has fallen on deaf ears and he knows it. Nobody ever wants to listen to him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geoff groans.

There’s the beginnings of a snarl on Gavin’s face as he takes a step forward and points at all of them with his finger, letting it settle on the camera not long after. “You guys are jerks, you know that? Real fucking funny.” He shakes his head with a huff and trails behind Jeremy, wanting nothing more than to find him before he did something stupid.

\--

There’s snow falling in blankets outside, covering the various layers already sitting on the ground and slowly falling against the windows. It’s nothing but darkness and the smallest hints of moonlight outside, an absolute horror to wander around in. Matt sighs through his nose as he looks around outside, watching the wind blow through the trees and cause what little leaves it has to sway. He looks for a little while longer, admiring the view for a bit before he sees a glint of something outside, leaving just as quickly as it appeared.

“Hey, did you see that?” Matt asks. “Dad said it’d just be us this weekend.” He turns around when he gets no answer, rolling his eyes at the sight of his brother and Lindsay passed out against the counter. “Ryan? Ugh, I swear whenever you _do_ decide to drink, you don’t try and pussy out of it.”

Matt shakes his head as he walks around the kitchen, moving to clean up the mass array of bottles lying around when he spots a paper amidst the mess. Curiosity gets the better of him and he turns it over, groaning at the sight of it. “Oh god.”

 

**Jeremy,**  
**I’ve gotta admit, you’re pretty hot. Especially in that shirt… But I bet you’re even hotter out of it. Come to the guest room at 2 am ;)**  
**Geoff XXX**  


 

“What’d he get himself into now?” Matt mutters. He smacks the note onto the table before moving away and walking around to try and find Jeremy. He’s hoping he isn’t too late getting there, but knowing Jeremy, he was probably there at 2:00 on the dot. He’s about to head out of the doors separating the kitchen and it’s living room from the main entrance when he hears yelling from outside. A glance towards the window makes his stomach churn as he sees Jeremy running outside, Gavin’s screams not too far away.

Fuck, he hopes that really wasn’t Jeremy.

Matt clenches his fist before running towards Ryan, opening his hands to try and shake his older brother awake. “Ryan, come on man, wake the fuck up.” Matt swats as his arm as he gets no reply, opting to just run out and deal with things instead.

“Guys, there’s someone outside,” Matt hollers out, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair as he runs through the main living room. He quickly puts his arms through, running and already finding the rest of their little crew headed outside.

He follows them out and makes his way to the front as Gavin continues to call out for Jeremy, hands cupped around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone.

“What’s going on? Where’s Jeremy going?” Matt questions, tone harsh and demanding as he impatiently waits for an answer.

“It’s fine,” Jack says. “He just can’t take a joke.”

“It was just a prank, J,” Ray yells out. He’s bordering on full panic mode as his eyes dart around in the dark, only subsiding as he tells himself it was nothing more than a silly joke.

“What did you do?” Matt asks once more, mood quickly turning sour as he taps his foot on the snowy ground.

“We were just messing around, Matt,” Geoff mumbles. “It wasn’t serious…”

Matt backpedals from the group, letting his feet pick up speed as he shouts at them. “You _JERKS._ ” He quickly turns around and runs through the snow and mud, darting under and away from tree branches swinging at him.

He runs through the thick of trees, hastily making his way around rocks protruding from the ground and jumping over a log that’s embedded in the snow. When he lands he slides a bit, but then he’s stable on his feet again as he calls out for his brother. There’s snow covering the lenses of his glasses and he can’t run properly with his stupid Converse, but he runs anyways until he gets to some stairs. Seeing a ledge just next to it, he dismisses the thought and makes his way down the stairs.

He can’t find Jeremy with a broken ankle.

Matt runs for a few more meters, looking around and shouting for Jeremy before he meets a fork in the path. There’s a noise similar to that of breaking branches and he decides he’d rather follow the footprints on the left path instead of meeting whatever doom awaits on the right. Though, he’s not so sure anything could be worse than what’s going on now.

As he runs along the path he spots a few deer mingling around. Suddenly he’s not so sure about his decision on following the footprints. There’s no changing his steps, though, and he brings out his phone to use his flashlight to see properly. He slows down now, actually watching his surroundings as he walks through the woods.

There’s still no sign of Jeremy and he’s starting to feel uneasy. God, he knew they shouldn’t have come alone this weekend. Something bad was bound to happen, that he knew, but he never expected it to be so soon. They’d barely settled in before they had to play a stupid prank on Jeremy. He swears his friends are nothing but assholes.

“Holy SHIT,” Matt cries out, almost dropping his phone as a couple of deer run out from the side of the path in front of him. He jumps back a few steps before adjusting his phone in his hands, ignoring the racing of his heart as he wills it to go down.

He’s got no chance for that, though, as fire breaks through the trees from beside the path. It scorches a few branches, not staying long enough to properly set it on fire, but Matt can’t help but worry that it’ll burn down anyways.

He doesn’t even want to think about why there’s spontaneous fire in the dead of the night.

He continues on the path for another short while, flashlight moving around as he surveys the area before a crouched figure comes into view.

“Jeremy!” Matt calls out. “Oh my God, you must be freezing.” Matt quickly unzips his jacket, handing it to Jeremy and helping him zip it up. “Are you alright?”

“No,” Jeremy utters. His eyes are glued to the floor and he wraps his arms around himself, taking a step away from his brother. “God, I’m so stupid. I’m a fucking idiot.”

“What happened? What did they do to you?”

“Well, I mean… They just-”

Jeremy stops himself as a scream seems to grow closer to them, shrill and loud as it meets their ears. They listen for a couple of seconds before Jeremy decides to grab Matt’s hand, pulling him along before breaking off as they sprinted away from the noise.

He’s still not over what happened, and as they run along, Jeremy’s foot catches on the breaking wood of a bridge, sending him to the ground. His arms scrape against the wood and he curses as splinters dig their way into his skin before he’s being helped up by Matt. They continue running, Jeremy more careful this time, before they reach the edge of a cliff. The bridge that was connected to it is now long gone, only small remnants even hinting that it was even there.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Matt cries out. They turn their backs to the edge, Matt latching onto Jeremy’s hand as he takes a step back. He has no clue as to what’s following them, nor does he want to find out. “Get back! Fuck!” He gnaws on his bottom lip for a second before he feels Jeremy pull his hand and they’re sent over the cliff’s edge. He quickly grabs onto one of the rocks sticking out of the land, holding the two in the air as he focuses on not dropping them.

“Hold on,” Matt screams. “Just, hold on, okay?” Jeremy nods below him and he turns back up towards the cliff. The figure is now in front of him, someone in heavy clothes and a gas mask on. A hand is being outstretched and before Matt even has a chance to think of what he should do, his arm is unable to hold the two up and they go crashing towards the ground as he lets go.

He’s worried for Jeremy, hoping they’ll make it out alive, fucking _praying_ they will. But then there’s a sickening crunch as his back hits a rock at the bottom and everything goes black as the two roll off and onto the muddy ground. His glasses fly off his face and shatter on the ground when they land.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at miachelvjones on tumblr
> 
> and if you wanted to know who was who, here they are:  
>  **Chris:** Lindsay  
>  **Ashley:** Meg  
>  **Mike:** Geoff  
>  **Jess:** Jack  
>  **Matt:** Michael  
>  **Emily:** Ray  
>  **Sam:** Gavin  
>  **Josh:** Ryan  
>  **Beth:** Matt  
>  **Hannah:** Jeremy


End file.
